


Happy Birthday, Tainaka Ritsu!

by Spywi



Category: K-On!
Genre: F/F, K-ON! - Freeform, k on, k on!, k on!!, k-on, k-on!!, keion, keionbu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spywi/pseuds/Spywi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary from Tumblr: My First FanFic - Happy Birthday, Ritsu Tainaka!</p>
<p>It's my first time writing a fanfiction, like, ever in my life, so it might not be as good as I wanted it to be, but yeah here you go, a K-On! fanfic. Giving a shoutout to 'the-keionbu' (or 'thekimadventure'), I love your stories, please keep going, they're wonderful. Well, without further ado…um yea…</p>
<p>Told from Mio's point of view. Sorry for my poor storytelling, it's my first time after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Tainaka Ritsu!

It's late in the afternoon. I hurry up to the clubroom, my arms full from carrying a paper bag full of streamers and other decorations. Sawa-chan gave us permission to decorate the club room in preparation for Ristu's surprise birthday party. Ritsu was assigned to cleaning duty, but even still that didn't give us much time to prepare. I hurried up the steps two at a time, pausing only to brush my hand across the turtle decoration along the banister. I burst through the doors to the club room, only to find Mugi serving cake and Yui with frosting all over her face.

"Guys! Why in the world are you slacking off at a time like this?! Ritsu could get back at any minute and you're here eating cake!" I shouted in their general direction.

I'm not usually one to talk, as on a normal day, I'd be one of the first to grab a cup of tea and some cake, but Ritsu's birthday is important to me, and I wanted to make her happy today.

"Yui! You were supposed to be in charge of bringing some of the decorations, weren't you?"

"Heehee, yup, don't worry, Mio-chan, I've got everything under control!" She pulls out a plastic bag from under her seat and presents it to me. Inside was what looked like a mess of loops of paper, but when I pulled it out of the bag, it turned out to be a paper chain that looked almost professionally made. There's also wall decorations in various colors and a big tablecloth as well.

"I'm impressed, did you make all of them yourself?" I asked Yui.

"Well…" she says while smiling, "Ui did most of the work, but I put the stickers all over the wall decorations!"

I sigh. "Geez, don't say that so proudly…"

From behind me:

"Now, now, now, now, now, now…"

Mugi comes over and pulls out a big cake from the corner.

"I'm sure she did her best, Mio. Shall we get started?"

"Yes, of course!" I said.

Huh? Hey, wait, where's Azusa-chan?

As if answering my thoughts, Azusa walked in the door, carrying Muttan with her. She had an intense tan all over; my guess is that her class had PE today.

"Azuuuuuu-nyan!" Like a bullet, Yui races to Azusa and tries to give her a hug, but Azusa manages to dodge it, sending Yui smacking face-first into the door.

"Azunyaaaaan…"

Ah well, looks like this will take a while no matter what…

We start decorating the club room. Mugi had the cake and other food ready in the center of the tables, and Azusa and I hung the rest of the decorations from the walls and ceiling. Yui on the other hand was taking her time drawing some balloons and funny faces on the whiteboard. Nodoka dropped by to leave her gift for Ritsu in the corner, then dashed off to her student council meeting, and then Ui came by with food and goodies that she made, then went home to prepare dinner. In the end, the only one left to show up was the guest of honor herself.

At last, I get a text from Ritsu that she was on her way up. We shut the lights off and hid in various places around the room. I trembled slightly because it was so dark, but gathered what courage I could for Ristu's sake. Finally, the door handle turned…the lights clicked on…

"SURPRISE!" we all shouted and jumped out of our hiding spots.

"WAHHHH!" screamed the person at the door, falling down on her behind. "Owww…what was that for…?"

Well, to say the least, Jun-chan was pretty surprised.

"Jun? Why are you here?" said Azusa-chan.

"Owwie…I was looking for you, Azusa, I thought we'd be going home together…" whined Jun from the floor.

From behind Jun, a voice said "Geez, what the heck are you doing on the floor, kid?"

Looking down on Jun from outside the door, was none other than Ritsu, wearing a very confused face. I curled up in a corner; our surprise was ruined…

"What the heck? Is this…all for me, guys?" says Ritsu, pointing to herself. We all gathered around the birthday girl and gave her a big group hug.

"Yup, it's our surprise birthday party for you, Ricchan!" says Yui.

"Happy Birthday, Ricchan! Hope you like Super-Chocolate-flavored cake!" chimed in Mugi.

"Happy birthday Ritsu-senpai!" said Azusa-chan.

Ritsu smiled, embarrassed. "Aw, c'mon guys, you didn't have to throw me a party, I'm too old for this stuff…"

Yui looks at Ritsu and says "Aw, come on Ricchan. After all, birthdays are Nature's way of telling us to eat more cake!"

Silence…

Then Ristu starts strangling Yui from behind, yelling "WHAT THE HECK SO YOU'RE ONLY HERE FOR THE CAKE?!"

Azusa stifled back a laugh, and then suddenly the room filled with the sound of laughter. Yea…this feels more right. Just the five of us, laughing and having fun. Even if today is Ritsu's birthday, that's all the more reason to have fun, eat and have fun with the light music club.

We passed around cake as Ritsu got around to opening her presents. While we watched Ritsu tear the paper off the gifts, Yui was stuffing her face with cake, and somehow Azusa, blushing a bright crimson, had put on those cat ears again in honor of the occasion, although to be honest they made her look even cuter.

Nodoka had bought Ritsu a book on drumming techniques; Mugi got her a big board game that she had won in the mall lottery recently. Azusa got Ritsu a new set of drumsticks, and Yui decided to give Ritsu a bag full of random goodies and toys, saying she couldn't decide, so she bought a lot of them.

I sat there, thinking about how I was supposed to give my present now. Everyone's present was really wonderful, and mine was…

"Oh Miooooo…~~~" I heard a voice echo behind me. Shaking, I turn around slowly and come face-to-face with the most hideous creature I've ever seen!

"AAAAAAHHHHHH-!" I never screamed harder in my life. I put all my force into slapping the monster across the face, and ran to the corner, covered my ears, and whispered: "I didn't see it, I didn't hear it…I didn't see it, I didn't hear it…"

Hearing the sound of laughter behind me, I turned and saw Ritsu, her cheek swollen from where I slapped her, the monster mask laying on the floor. I had tears in my eyes as I said: "Ritsu, you meanie…"

"H-hey….I'm sorry, Mio…my bad, I didn't mean to make you cry…" Ritsu realized she had gone too far with the joke.

"I'm…I'm not crying…" I spit out, looking away.

Ritsu comes and kneels next to me.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? C'mon, cheer up, everyone's having a good time. Lemme see what you brought for me, okay Mio?"

"O-okay…"

I stand up in front of the table, take a few deep breaths, and then pull my present out of my bag and hand it to Ritsu.

It's a scrapbook that I made, containing a lot of pictures of the times Ritsu and I spent together. Pictures of me and Ritsu hanging out at each other's houses. Pictures of us with the band, with our class, at the mall or on a trip. Pictures of us from childhood, where Ritsu used to tease me a lot. It took me quite a while to find the best pictures I could for this album, although a lot of them have me being embarrassed by Ritsu.

As Ritsu flipped through the pages, I could tell that we were both remembering those memories that we shared together, all the good happy times that we both have smiled through, together.

"D-dummy, you didn't have t-to give me this…" said Ritsu shakily. Tears were falling from her eyes onto the plastic pages as she tried to find the best comeback.

"H-hah look, here's the picture I took of you trying to be a p-pineapple…" I said just as shakily. Tears fell from my eyes as well. Our tears were those of happiness, they showed how much we meant to each other. Honestly, I couldn't have picked a better best friend than Ritsu, I love her so much.

"Aw, don't cry, senpais, don't cry." said Azusa, trying to cheer us up.

"M-Mio-chan?" said Mugi in an uncertain voice.

"M….M-M-M-MIOOOO!" cried Ritsu, jumping up and hugging me all of a sudden. I was taken aback by how sudden it was.

"Wha? Ritsu?"

"Thank youuu, thank you so much…" she cried into my shoulder as she thanked me. "Thank you for b-being my friend…"

"Haha, Ritsu, you're gonna ruin my shirt if you keep that up." I take out my handkerchief and dry her tears. "It's not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon, don't forget, we still have the end of the school year, maybe even college"

"Don't say that, you're gonna make Azusa all depressed, dummy."

I place my hands on Ritsu's shoulders. "C'mon, stand up straight. We have your birthday to celebrate, after all."

"Y-yea." said Ritsu sheepishly, drying her eyes on her sleeve. "Mugi! Bring on the cake!"

"More for me!" screamed Yui.

"I'll take a slice as well." said Azusa-chan.

"Me too!" said Sawa-chan.

…

…

…

Huh?

HUHHHHH?!

"SAWA-CHAN?!" we all screamed.

"Wh-where the heck did you pop out of?" screamed Ritsu. "Are you a cat burglar at night? Do you have teleportation abilities?!…"

"How rude, I'm your advisor, at least you should invite me to your party when celebrating someone's birthday"

She avoided the question. How the heck did she appear like that?

"In any case, I'll have you know that I made you a special birthday outfit, and I want you to try it on, Ritsu." She pulls out a huge dress with frills, bows, and more decorations that are definitely not Ritsu's style at all.

"Cut it out you crazy teacher, put that thing away!"

"Aww, come on! It'll look good on you, I swear!" Sawako wasn't letting up, and tried forcing the dress over Ritsu's head.

"Noooo!" Ritsu broke free and ran in the opposite direction…towards me…Wait, TOWARDS ME?!

CRASH!

With a loud noise, Ritsu crashed into me. We bonked heads and I fell over backwards with Ritsu in tow. Then suddenly…

~chu 3

Our lips met.

And then, time stood still. Sawa-chan stood there in amazement. Azusa and Yui were silent. Only Mugi seemed happy, her hands pressed against her smiling face while her eyes sparkled. Ritsu pulled her face away, and at the same time we realized what had happened.

"N-N-N-NOOOOO! This isn't what it looks like!" I screamed, my face redder than it ever was before.

"W-W-W-W-We, um, I mean, that was…I, uh, that was…" stammered Ritsu.

Mugi came up to us and clasped our hands. "Congratulations!"

This was too much for me.

"N-no…" I said. "NOOOOOO…!"


End file.
